kogama_legendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dunkelstahlschwingen
Es vergingen weitere 6 Tage.... PandaBae:,,Also wär das der letzte Angriff wo die Dunkelstahllegion alleine angreift?´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja. Wir versuchen, iliyaz zu töten. Wenn das nicht klappt und wir fliehen können, dann werden wir sobald unsere Armee bereit ist einen militärischen Schlag wagen.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ich hätte eine Frage. Wie ist eigentlich die Regierung zur Zeit aufgebaut, also wer der Herrscher ist oder sowas?...´´ Itzuhido:,,Momentan wird Akata von Tomatengamer und Medi geleitet.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Was wäre, wenn einer von den beiden stirbt und der andere die volle Macht über Akata hätte?´´ Itzuhido:,,Dann wird er des Amtes enthoben. Keiner von den beiden trägt den wahren Königstitel. Notfalls müsste ich die Herrschaft an mich reißen, wenn Tomatengamer oder Medi mich verraten würden.´´ Medi:,,Ich werde euch nicht verraten.´´ PandaBae:,,Wo kommst du den her, Medi? Ich dachte, du wärst im Wald trainieren.´´ Medi:,,War ich ja auch. Ich habe mehrere Tage ununterbrochen trainiert und alle meine Skills perfektioniert. Außerdem habe ich eine neue Axt gebaut und mich vorbereitet. Ich wäre bereit für einen Angriff. Und ich habe auch gelernt, wie man die Beschleunigungsmagie einsetzt und diese auf andere überträgt. Somit wär der wochenlange Weg erspart, selbst in Sandstürmen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Gut. Dann reiten wir los. Sind alle bereit?´´ LegendRick:,,Ok. Ich habe den Mauerwachen schon gesagt, dass sie die Mauern für uns öffnen sollen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok.´´ Die Dunkelstahllegion ritt los in Richtung Bergfeste. Sie aktivierten den Beschleunigungszauber, sodass sie nur 4 Tage reisen müssten. ...Zuerst nahm er mir meine Würde... Und bei diesem Angriff nehm ich ihn sein Leben... Ich habe hart trainiert... Ich habe Drachen bezwungen, Wolfsrudel mit Fäusten abgewehrt sowie Berge erklommen. Das Training war sehr hart... Und jetzt bin ich bereit, iliyaz zu töten... (Medi) Nach 4 Tagen kamen sie an. Da kaum Wachen außerhalb des Palastes waren konnten sie problemlos hinein. Sie schleichen sich durch kleinere Schächte und waren beim Schachtausgang der Küche, wo sie iliyaz sahen. Itzuhido:,,Seit ganz leise. Da ist iliyaz. Wir warten bis der Raum sicher ist.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok. Und wie sollen wir ihn töten?´´ Itzuhido:,,Indem wir denjenigen umbringen, der ihn mit einen Magieschild beschützt.´´ PandaBae:,,O...´´ LegendRick:,,Seit leise. Es könnte sein dass er Verdacht schöpft...´´ Sie warteten und sahen, wie iliyaz eine Sklavin herumkommandierte. iliyaz:,,Sei schneller! Ich will meinen Kuchen!´´ Sklavin:,,Ich versuch es ja...´´ Die Sklavin brachte iliyaz den Kuchen. Er aß ihn auf. Dann brachte ein Wache eine Liege in die Küche und einen Kübel. iliyaz lag sich auf der Liege und zog seine Unterhose aus. iliyaz:,,Wasch meinen Hintern mit deinen Händen ab. Dann wisch meinen Mund ab.´´ Sklavin:,,Nein.... Du bist so eklig...´´ iliyaz:,,Interessiert mich garnicht. Mach einfach, oder du kannst dich von deiner Tochter verabschieden.´´ Sklavin:,,Ok...´´ Sie tat es dann auch. Dann stand iliyaz auf und lag sich auf den Rücken und zwang die Sklavin, ihn den Mund abzuputzen. Danach ging er aus der Küche nachdem er der Sklavin befahl, den Boden aufzuwischen, wo iliyaz zuvor draufkackte. Levanizaveluri:,,Was für ein widerlicher Kerl....´´ Medi:,,Ich wurde enttarnt von ihn, als ich mit PandaBae und LegendRick in einer Mission waren. Er misshandelte mich beinahe, aber ich konnte ihn ein Angebot machen, damit er mich nicht misshandelt. Ich sagte, ich würde alles tun, was er will, wenn er mich dafür nicht belästigt oder misshandelt. Er beauftragte mich schon zu ekligen Sachen. Zum Beispiel musste ich den Dreck von seinen stinkenden Körper wischen, ihn massieren, dann musste ich seine Unterhose auswechseln. Auch musste ich für ihn Essen machen und es ihn dann vom Mund wischen. Er war so widerlich. Und dann misshandelte er mich doch sehr brutal und stellte alles schlimme mit mir an. Für diese Entwürdigung wird er bezahlen. Ich habe trainiert, um iliyaz zu töten, damit ich meine Würde wieder erlangen kann.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich verstehe. Aber wieso denkst du, du hättest deine Würde verloren? Ich meine du bist ja wieder bei uns und bist sogar an der Spitze von Akata.´´ Medi:,,Seitdem Akata gegründet wurde und meine Eltern in der Entscheidungsschlacht starben, wuchs ich bei einer sehr reichen privilegierten Familie auf. Genau so wie PandaBae. Ich lernte viel in der Familie und wurde zu einer edlen jungen Frau erzogen. Die Familie meinte, man soll stark sein und sich wehren und es auch schaffen, wenn man schon in ihrer Familie lebt. Sie sind zwar bei der Schlacht um Akata als Mauerwachen der Hochmauer Beta gestorben. Und da ich die Erbin ihres gesamten Vermögens bin muss ich auch den Kodex der Familie aufrecht erhalten. Das habe ich ihnen versprochen. Und als iliyaz mich misshandelte war ich zu schwach, mich zu wehren, obwohl ich hätte stark genug sein sollen dank der militärischen Ausbildung. Ich bin auch das einzigste Dunkelstahllegion-Mitglied, das nicht in der Entscheidungsschlacht kämpfte. Und diesen Schandfleck der Wehrlosigkeit werde ich hier wieder entfernen indem ich iliyaz umbringe.´´ Itzuhido:,,Alles klar. Nun gehen wir raus.´´ Die Helden gingen aus dem Schacht raus in die Küche. Levanizaveluri tötet den Wachen. Levanizaveluri:,,Wache ist tot.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok.´´ PandaBae:,,Hey du da auf den Boden... Hör einfach auf, den Boden zu waschen und geh in den Schacht. Folge den Steinen und du wirst auf unsere Leoparden und Forge Rouser treffen. Geh schon, denn du bist frei.´´ Ehemalige Sklavin:,,Ok. Wer seit ihr eigentlich?´´ PandaBae:,,LegendRick und ich sind die Anführer der edlen Verteidigungsstreitmacht Akatas.´´ Itzuhido:,,Und ich bin der Anführer der Dunkelstahllegion.´´ Ehemalige Sklavin:,,Dunkelstahllegion?! Ich habe gehört, sie sollen als nur 12 Leute ein ganzes Land erfolgreich vor iliyaz's Armee verteidigt haben. Das sagte jedenfalls ein Wache als er mit einen anderen Wachen redete.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Das stimmt auch. Und wir waren auch diejenigen, die mal den Palast stürmten und PandaBae und LegendRick befreiten.´´ Ehemalige Sklavin:,,Echt? Das wär ja toll. Ich habe gehört, die Dunkelsstahllegion ist die Verkörperung der Gerechtigkeit.´´ Itzuhido:,,Dann gehen wir mal iliyaz erledigen.´´ Ehemalige Sklavin:,,Ok gut. Er wollte mich am Abend misshandeln wie er es mit meiner Zellennachbarin tat. Sie war traumatisiert, als sie in die Zelle geworfen wurde und voller Angst. Ich wollte sie trösten, aber ich drang nicht zu ihr durch als ich sie ermutigen wollte. Ich hatte extrem Angst. Aber danke nochmal für die Befreiung. Bitte rettet auch meine Tochter. Sie ist im Zellenblock 7. Iliyaz drohte mir, was mit ihr zu machen. Also rettet sie sehr schnell.´´ Itzuhido:,,Wir befreien sie nachdem wir iliyaz besiegt haben. Und wenn wir es nicht schaffen nehmen wir sie in der Flucht mit. Und wenn es da auch nicht klappt dann im Krieg.´´ PandaBae:,,Ich litt auch unter ihn. Es war so schrecklich. Welch ein Glück, dass die Dunkelstahllegion kam. Ich fühlte mich anfangs schuldig weil wegen der Rettungsmission GuixStaR65, der König von Akata, starb und auch Abaddon starb. Aber mittlerweile begriff ich dass es nicht meine Schuld war.´´ LegendRick:,,Töten wir ihn lieber, bevor noch was passiert.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok.´´ Medi:,,Wird aber auch mal Zeit.´´ Die Gruppe schlich sich durch die Gänge und stand nun vor dem Thronsaal. Sie erledigten noch die letzten Wachen an der Tür. Medi:,,Hab den letzten getötet. Meine Skills sind wirklich perfektioniert. Nun lass uns rein gehen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Bevor wir rein gehen, habe ich noch ein paar wichtige Worte zu sagen. Dies könnte entweder ein ruhmreicher Sieg oder eine schmerzvolle Niederlage sein. Nun lass uns rein gehen und unser Schicksal entscheiden lassen.´´ Die Gruppe ging in den Thronsaal. Sie sahen iliyaz auf den Thron herumsitzen. Die Helden machten sich kampfbereit. iliyaz:,,Da ist ja unsere Heldengruppe. Habt ihr mich etwa vermisst?´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich habe es vermisst, das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit zu schwingen und dich damit zu erledigen!´´ PandaBae:,,Du hast mich misshandelt und versklavt. Dafür wirst du heute bezahlen!´´ Medi ging vor und hielt ihre Waffe dabei. Medi:,,iliyaz! Du hast meine Würde zerstört! Ich habe meiner Familie geschworen, nie aufzugeben und immer stark zu bleiben und mir nichts gefallen zu lassen! Und du hast mich misshandelt und ich war wehrlos bei der Entwürdigung! Ich schwöre auf den Blut meiner Familie, dass ich dich auslöschen werde! Wegen dir starben sie und du hast mich entwürdigt! Ich habe Tagelang trainiert, um mir meine Würd......´´ Iliyaz erschoss Medi kaltblütig und lachte nur. iliyaz:,,Eure Unterstützerin ist tot.´Sie kann sich ihre Würde abschminken. Hahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahaha....´´ PandaBae brach weinend zusammen, da Medi starb. iliyaz erschoss sie ebenfalls mehrmals und lachte nur. Aber PandaBae überlebte. ...Es ist Zeit, ihn jetzt zu beenden... (Itzuhido) Er wusste, dass er verloren hatte, also rannte er in Richtung PandaBae um sie zu misshandeln, nur um was weiteres angerichtet zu haben. Doch kaum ist Iliyaz im 5 Meterraum von PandaBae, sprang Itzuhido in den Weg, stieß mit einen heftigen Kick iliyaz weit nach zurück, sprang auf ihn und zerhackte ihn so brutal wie es geht. Doch was Itzuhido nicht bedacht hatte, war HYPER 65. Er war im selben Raum und heilte iliyaz mit seiner Magie. PandaBae rannte auf HYPER zu, aber wurde von Nickname festgehalten. Nickname:,,Bleib stehen, kleine. Iliyaz hat mit dir noch was zu erledigen.´´ PandaBae:,,Lass los! Ich will nicht mehr von ihn wie Dreck behandelt werden!´´ Nickname:,,Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen!´´ Es kamen weitere Wachen in den Raum und sie machten LegendRick bewegungsunfähig indem sie ihn die Beine zerschossen. Itzuhido wurde anschließend von HYPER 65 nach hinten geschleudert mit einen Luftstoß. Itzuhido rennt auf HYPER zu und greift ihn an. HYPER wehrt sich mit allen Mitteln und konnte Itzuhido aus dem Fenster schleudern. LegendRick wollte Nickname töten um PandaBae zu helfen. Doch ein Wache wollte LegendRick den Weg blockieren. LegendRick versuchte, den Wachen zu besiegen, aber der Wache parierte all seine Schläge. Zwei weitere Wachen griffen LegendRick an. LegendRick schlägt den einen Wachen die Hand ab, nimmt sein Schwert und sticht in den zweiten Wachen ein, aber wird am Bein getroffen, worauf er umfällt. Der dritte Wache wurde von einer Wurfklinge von Itzuhido erledigt. iliyaz wurde vollständig geheilt, nahm seine Pistole und richtete sie auf LegendRicks Kopf, um ihn zu töten. Doch zu dem kam es nicht.... ....Als PandaBae das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit zurückstahl, fand ich in der Tasche eines Aufsehers noch einen kleinen Zettel, den ich mitnahm. Er merkte noch nichts davon. Es beschreibt ein Ritual, mit dem man jemanden das Leben geben konnte. Offenbar das gleiche Ritual, mit dem iliyaz wiedererweckt wurde. Ich führte es aus und konnte damit Abaddon auferstehen lassen, für unseren Plan, iliyaz zu erledigen. Er soll uns unterstützen, falls die Mission nicht klappt. Und ich musste ihn wiederbeleben weil sein Körper ist weniger beschädigt und der Prozess dauerte kürzer. Er müsste sich irgendwo im Palast verstecken... (Itzuhido) Kurz, bevor iliyaz abdrückte, bekam er mit, wie noch jemand gegen seine Wachen kämpfte und PandaBae befreite. Es war niemand geringeres als Abaddon. Er tötet jeden, der auf ihn zustürmte. ....Das kann nicht sein... Abaddon lebt noch.. Da muss wohl jemand das Ritual ausgeführt haben... (iliyaz) HYPER 65:,,Da hat jemand mein Ritual durchgeführt!´´ iliyaz richtet seine Schusswaffe auf LegendRick. Doch Abaddon schlägt ihn die Waffe aus der Hand. LegendRick:,,Danke für die Hilfe.´´ Abaddon:,,Kein Problem.´´ Itzuhido konnte rein in den Thronsaal und half auch mit. Iliyaz floh in seine Gemächer mit HYPER 65, der ein Magieschild an der Tür produzierte. Die Wachen verstärkten sich und es wurden immer mehr. Itzuhido:,,Es sind zu viele! Fliehen wir!´´ Abaddon:,,Ok!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Wir können nicht durch den Hauptweg raus. Wir müssen durchs Fenster springen!´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok!´´ PandaBae:,,Gehen wir einfach!´´ PandaBae nahm den verletzen LegendRick auf die Schulter. Die Gruppe sprang aus dem Fenster und konnte sicher landen, da sie an der Wand absprangen und Itzuhido seine Kettensichel nahm, sie wie ein Enterhaken an eines der Türme schleuderte und alle sich dran festhielten, wodurch sie sicher auf einer Brücke landeten. Sie rannten dann weiter und fanden ihre Leoparden, wie sie sich gegen Wachen wehrten. Die Gruppe ritt auf ihren Leoparden weg. Sie sahen noch, wie Forge Rouser von einem Wurfspeer getroffen wird. ...Es sind zu viele... Es nutzt nur noch ein Militärschlag! (Itzuhido) Auf ihrer Flucht wurden sie verfolgt. Die Verfolger sind gleichschnell wie die Legion. Itzuhido:,,Wir werden verfolgt. Es sind 4 Leute. Sie werden durch Magie unterstützt. Sie sind gefährlich, da sie mit magischen Kräften unterstützt werden!´´ LegendRick:,,Heißt das, dass wir alle hier draufgehen werden?´´ Itzuhido:,,Nicht alle. Einer von uns müsste sich opfern und die Verfolger daran hindern, uns weiter zu verfolgen. Anders geht es nicht.´´ PandaBae:,,Ich schieß ihren Anführer ja ständig ab, aber die Pfeile prallen ab.´´ Lillystar:,,Wir werden hier alle sterben!´´ Itzuhido:,,Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Reitet nach Akata. Ich kümmere mich um die 4 da hinten.´´ Itzuhido drehte sich um und ritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Verfolger. Er konnte sie zwar zurück halten, aber musste feststellen, dass das nicht das einzige war, was die Dunkelstahllegion fürchten muss. Ein Gebrüll ertönte. Es war sehr laut und klang eher nach einen Schrei. Itzuhido ritt der Legion hinterher und konnte wieder an ihre Spitze. Abaddon:,,Ich habe das Gebrüll schon mal gehört. Und es verheißt nichts gutes.´´ Plötzlich fielen Blitze vom Himmel. Die Legion konnte ausweichen. Dann flog das Monster tiefer. Nun konnte die Dunkelstahllegion durch den Staub schon Umrisse erkennen. Abaddon:,,Das ist ein Todesblitzdrache. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass er direkt aus der Hölle stammt. Und Berichte, ob einer erlegt wurde gab es auch noch nie. Sie sind extrem selten. Wir müssen uns aufteilen. Aber macht euch gefasst, dass wir alle sterben werden.´´ Der Todesblitzdrache sprintete im Flug und krallte sich Lillystar, bevor er auf den Boden landete und sie fraß. Dann breitet der Drache langsam seine Flügeln aus, brüllte und flog der Dunkelstahllegion hinterher. ...Er hat Lillystar getötet.... Nicht meine beste Freundin.... Wieso musste er das tun?... Jetzt ist alles aus... iliyaz hat triumphiert.... Sein Drache wird uns hier auf der Stelle töten.... (PandaBae) ...Wir konnten Lillystar nicht helfen... Wir konnten sie nicht retten... Wir sahen wie sie gefressen wurde.... Eine gute Freundin musste sterben.... Wir sehen der Realität ins Auge... Ich werde den Drachen alleine aufhalten.... Und ihn die Kehle schön langsam und schmerzvoll aufschneiden während er qualvoll stirbt... Dann spürt er den Schmerz, den Lillystar bei ihren Tod hatte... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido:,,Lillystar ist gefallen! Der Drache hat sie gefressen. Aber einen Trauermoment können die überlebenden machen wenn sie in Sicherheit sind. Ich werde den Drachen hinhalten. Ihr verstreut euch. Die überlebenden treffen sich in den Ruinen des ehemaligen Hauptquartiers der Phönixritter und warten dort 5 Wochen. Das ist ein Befehl!´´ Itzuhido sprang von seinem Leoparden und landete auf den Rücken des Todesblitzdrachen. Er hält sich fest und versucht, den Drachen zu erstechen, was aber nicht so richtig klappte. Der Drache elektrisierte seinen Körper. Itzuhido konnte aber noch rechtzeitig abspringen und landete auf den Boden. Der Drache versucht, Itzuhido mit Blitzen zu töten, doch Itzuhido weicht aus, auch den Stacheln wich er aus. Der Drache setzte dann auf Nahangriffe und versuchte, Itzuhido mit Schwanzschlägen, tritten und Bissen zu erledigen. Itzuhido konnte zwar einer Bissattacke ausweichen, aber wurde von dem Schwanz des Drachen getroffen, woraufhin Itzuhido meterweit flog. Itzuhido lag am Rand einer Klippe, wo man schon bis zu den Bergwerken sehen konnte. Itzuhido steht auf, nimmt sein Schwert und versucht noch einen letzten Angriff. Er hält sich bereit. Der Drache versucht es mit einen Sturzflug. Er landete dann direkt vor Itzuhido und schlug heftig mit seinen Schwanz. Itzuhido wurde getroffen und flog runter in die Bergwerke. Er konnte sich aber an einer Wurzel festhalten. Der Drache flog dann runter und bereitete einen Tötungsschuss vor. Er lud einen starken Blitz auf. Itzuhido sprang aber auf den Drachen und landete auf seinen Rücken. Er umschlug seinen Hals mit einem Enterhaken. Der Drache versuchte zwar, sich wieder in Blitzen zu hüllen, aber er hatte keine Energie mehr. Er zappelte herum und versuchte, Itzuhido abzuschütteln. ...Ich werde so oder so sterben. Lieber sterbe ich in der Hölle, als von einen von HYPER 65 gesteuerten Drachen getötet zu werden... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido nutzt die Kraft des Dämonenkönigs, um ein Portal in die Hölle zu erzeugen. Er ließ vom Drachen los und spang ins Portal, was sich kurz darauf schloss. Itzuhido war nun in der Hölle... ...Das ist also die Heimat der Dämonen, Der Ort, wo die toten meistens hinkommen.... Aber immerhin feiner als da oben.... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido ging langsam durch die Hölle. Überall brannte es, es gab Metallkonstrukte, die mit Blut überdeckt waren. Der Boden war großteils voller Knochen. Es war sehr heiß und man hörte Scheie. Itzuhido sah einen großen Palast. Er rannte dorthin und musste auf den Weg Dämonen bekämpfen. Itzuhido ging anschließend in den Palast und konnte zum Thronsaal vordringen, wo der Satan auf seinem Throhn saß. Satan nahm sein Schwert und seinen Schild und stand auf. ....Das Schwert des Abgrundfürsten. Das schwärzeste und dunkelste das ich je gesehen habe... Legenden besagen, jeder Albtraum, der je passierte, sowie aller Hass, den es je gab, stecken in diesem Schwert drinnen. Selbst der ehrenhafteste Krieger kann dem Schwert verfallen. Ich versuche es mal..... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido griff Satan sofort an. Satan wich aber aus und begann seinen Angriff. Itzuhido konnte ebenfalls ausweichen. Die beiden machten immer so weiter, bis Satan Itzuhido am Rücken erwischte. Itzuhido kämpfte immernoch weiter, bis die beiden einen kurzen Moment da standen und sich wieder bereit machten. Satan:,,Was machst du hier? Niemand besiegt mich. Niemand besiegt den Fürsten des Abgrunds.´´ Itzuhido:,,Mal sehen... Ich brauch das Schwert.´´ DIe beiden griffen wieder an. sie sprinteten mehrmals und versuchten sich mit schnellen Schlägen auszuschalten. Es ging immer so weiter. Keiner der beiden scheint stärker zu sein, bis Itzuhido seine Taktik wechselt. Er springt hinauf, nimmt seine Kettensichel und konnte Satan somit von oben töten, indem er die Kettensichel direkt in seinen Nacken fliegen lässt. Daraufhin sprang Itzuhido runter und zog seine Kettensichel raus. ....Somit wär der Teufel erstmal weg... Nun das Schwert ausprobieren. (Itzuhido) Ituhido griff langsam und vorsichtig nach dem Schwert. Dann hält er es langsam hoch. ...Die Hitze, der Hass und das Böse... Alles in meinen Händen.... Ich halte das Schwert de... ARGHH!!!! Ich spüre, wie etwas von mir Besitz ergreifen will..... Ich darf nicht die Kontrolle verlieren.... Ich muss überleben... ich muss kämpfen.... Für meine Freunde! FÜR DIE FREIHEIT!!... (Itzuhido) Die böse Energie konnte Itzuhido nicht beherrschen und zog sich ins Schwert zurück. Itzuhido ging dann wieder. In der Wüste wieder angekommen, sah er den Drachen, wie er ihn schon erwartet hatte. ...Vielleicht muss ich heute doch nicht sterben. Mal sehen, ob ich das Schwert dazu nutzen kann, den Drachen vor HYPER 65's Kontrolle zu befreien, sodass er nicht mehr für iliyaz kämpft... (Itzuhido) Der Drache versuchte, Itzuhido zu töten, aber hielt an. Itzuhido konnte den Drachen dann zähmen. Er stieg auf ihn und flog mit ihm in Richtung Phönixritterhauptquartier. Der Flug war anfangs etwas wackelig, da der Drache es sich nicht gewohnt war, geritten zu werden. Die beiden flogen zum HQ der Phönixritter. ...Oh nein, er hat Itzuhido getö... Moment mal er sitzt auf den Drachen. Er hat den Drachen gezähmt! (Abaddon) PandaBae:,,Itzuhido reitet auf den Drachen, der meine Freundin getötet hat?!´´ Itzuhido:,,Der Drache war kontrolliert von HYPER 65. HYPER 65 war der wahre Mörder von Lillystar10.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok... Wir sollten ihn töten. Wir sollten Lillystar10 rächen! Noch diese Woche starten wir mit dem Angriff!´´ Abaddon:,,Ihr wollt tatsächlich einen militärischen Schlag gegen iliyaz einleiten? Wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Ich meine er hat ja eine riesige Armee die sogar Akata beinahe bezwingen konnte.´´ PandaBae:,,Wir haben an einem fliegenden Schlachtschiff gearbeitet. Es heißt Leviathan und ist seit einigen Tagen fertig. Es hat vorne eine Hyperschallkanone, die beim Test eine riesige Fontäne erzeugte, als wir auf das Wasser gefeuert hatten. Dazu noch verfügt es über Andockhäfen für kleinere Luftschiffe, sowie über Hangare und einer starken Bewaffnung. Die Leviathan und auch der Rest unserer kleinen Luftflotte, die 401 Schiffe umfasst, sollte stark genug sein, iliyaz ein für allemal zu besiegen. Unsere Armee wäre schon gerichtet.´´ Abaddon:,,Ich möchte die Leviathan sehen.´´ Die Dunkelstahllegion ritt zur Militärbasis von Livearon, wo die Leviathan einen Landeplatz hat. Sie gingen rein und schauten sich das Luftschiff an. PandaBae:,,Das ist der Stolz unserer Armee. Die Panzerung ist hart genug, Pfeilen, Kanonen und auch magischen Angriffen standzuhalten. Aber da die normale Magie-Abwehr des Schiffes zu schwach ist, um HYPER 65s Angriffen standzuhalten, haben wir noch einen Schildgenerator produziert, der eine magische Barriere erzeugt, die die Leviathan vor starken Magie-Angriffen schützt. Auch eine Magiebarriere für alle Angriffsarten ist in Planung, aber das wird lange dauern.´´ Abaddon:,,Ok. Das ist schonmal was gutes.´´ Itzuhido:,,Unsere Hangare haben Platz für 400 Schiffe. Wenn die Luke da unten öffnet, dann können die Schiffe starten.´´ PandaBae:,,Die kleineren Luftschiffe haben ebenfalls eine gewisse Magie-Abwehr, aber ihre Panzerung ist sehr leicht, damit sie schneller fliegen können.´´ Abaddon:,,Und wie wird die Leviathan abheben können? Ich meine dieser Koloss wär bestimmt schwer.´´ PandaBae:,,Wir haben mehrere Arten von Abhebungsmöglichkeiten. Wir haben an der Unterseite mehrere Propeller, sowie einige Düsenantriebe, die unser Schiff nach vorne bringen und auch Ultraflammenantriebe an den Flügeln, die uns ebenso in der Luft halten und an der Hinterflosse haben wir auch Ultraflammen, die uns nach vorne bringen. Es war sehr schwer, die nötigen Bedingungen zu bauen, da wir sehr viele Materialien brauchten. Vor allem war es schwierig, die Feuerkristalle für die Ultraflammenantriebe zu bekommen. Es dauerte 4 Monate, das Schiff aufzubauen. Wir nutzten teilweise Magie, um den Bau zu beschleunigen.´´ Abaddon:,,Alles schön und gut. Ich würde auch gern die Brücke des Schiffes ansehen.´´ Die Gruppe ging auf die Brücke des Schiffes. PandaBae:,,Das ist die Brücke unseres Schiffes, mit einem großen Fenster, wo man das Schlachtgeschehen ansehen kann. Auch Kommandos können wir von da aus den Soldaten, die die Kanonen steuern, senden.´´ Abaddon:,,Sehr edel siehts aus. Aber ich hätte noch eine Frage. Wer hat die Leviathan in Auftrag gegeben oder sie entworfen? Die Leviathan scheint ziemlich gut gebaut zu sein.´´ PandaBae:,,Die Leviathan wurde von Tomatengamer im Auftrag gegeben. Zuerst wollte die Regierung sie nicht annehmen. GuixStaR65 stimmte letzten Endes doch zu und wir begannen mit den Planungen. Diejenigen, die die Leviathan entwarfen, waren Tatocat und Lillystar. Die kleineren Luftschiffe wurden von Medi entworfen. LegendRick entwarf die Transportschiffe. Unsere Schiffe sind schon edel, aber das Material war letzten Endes knapp. Medi hatte noch vor, einige kleine Änderungen an dem Schiff zu nehmen, sodass es grünlich-golden gefärbt wird und akatanische Flaggen in der Brücke aufgehängt werden, aber sie starb, bevor sie die Farbgebung genau planen konnte, durch iliyaz. ´´ Abaddon:,,Ok.